


WillnHannibal

by baeberiibungh



Series: Tailgaters [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: A lil fluff, AU, Accidents, Bad News, Crying, M/M, No murder, No one gets hurts, car crash, messaging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 13:36:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5787184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baeberiibungh/pseuds/baeberiibungh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is a loud thunk and the car skids forward a few paces as Hannibal automatically presses on the brake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	WillnHannibal

It is a beautiful morning and Hannibal is driving at a good speed to make his appointment. He is going to a seminar as a guest lecturer and from what he could gather, there were lots of fans there just dying to hear what he had to say. Yesterday dinner had been a success too, his masterpieces getting the attention and praise they deserved in between moaning chews and clatter of cutlery. Pleasantly pleased at the moment for being able to be in the moment, Hannibal’s eyes strayed to the car behind him that was driving that much closer to him.

Hannibal was certain that it was not an acquantance or a friend and while he was not a stickler of traffic rules to a high degree, he firmly believed that some measures should be followed for safety’s sake. He tried to glide across the empty lanes so as to push the other driver on their merry way, but they seemed dedicated to tag along in Hannibal’s wake. It was plainly annoying if anything and Hannibal hoped that the other commuter would go some other way soon.

There was an intersection coming soon, so Hannibal slowed down a bit as the light had just turned red. He had just paused, stilling his car when there is a loud thunk and the car skids forward a few paces as Hannibal automatically presses on the brake again. His eyes widen minutely at his shock and then he gets angry. Tailgating was one thing, to actually crash while tailgating because one does not have sufficient control over one’s limbs to control one’s vehicle was simply rude.

The person inside the other car makes no move to get out or get away, sitting still in the car while Hannibal watches in frank surprise. Hannibal purses his lips and opens his car door, quickly getting down and reaching the other car in quick strides. Hannibal can see there is a man sitting inside, very still. Perhaps he hurt himself when he sat and was in shock, thought Hannibal at seeing the lack of any kind of action from the man inside. Deciding to check for sure, Hannibal opened the door and peered inside.

The man inside, at the sound of the door opening, turned his head to that side and Hannibal had to hold in a loud gasp. It was a man, a beautiful man with soft looking curls and pale skin and thick rimmed spectacles and tear filled eyes and face awash with sadness. He gave a wet hiccough before letting out a heart wrenching sob. His hands were holding on tight to the steering wheel and he was crying, crying loudly and with feeling like no grown man should while driving a car.

“I... I, I am sorry, I am really sorry, *sob*, I have insurance, I am so sorry *sob sob sob*” the man practically cries at Hannibal.

“Are you hurt somewhere? Does it pain anywhere? You can tell me, I am a doctor, we will take care of the rest later, so you need immediate medical attention?” Hannibal quickly asks the weeping man.

The other man shakes his head, while heaving with shaking sobs, tears flying off his face to land on his lap and one drop on one of his hand still clutching the steering wheel. 

“No, I, no, I am not hurt, I am really sorry, I just, just give me some minutes, I am really sorry,” the man says while Hannibal, giving no importance to the broken words mumbled between the very real crying, pulls the man out to inspect for himself what the matter is with him.

Hannibal slides his hands over the man, affirming that nothing is bleeding or cut and thereby gushing blood. Hannibal wants to check his eyes for concussion, but they are swimming in the rapidly falling tears and he can do nothing about it. Hannibal runs back to his car, thanking every heavenly deity that they both are on an empty stretch of road and with enough space to the side so that they do not end up blocking the road. He picks up the bottle of water he had stashed in his passenger seat and returns to the man, who is now leaning on his car and weeping copiously into his open hands.

Hannibal puts his hand on the man’s shoulder, who leans into his touch without any provocation, before sliding the whole way down till he is sitting on the dusty road while he cries into his crossed arms placed over his bent knees like a small child. The man looks so small and pitiful to Hannibal that he feels bad for the man himself. The car is not a big deal, this man is possibly going through some personal and mental trauma and he can spare the few minutes to see that the man, beautiful even when he is bawling his eyes out, gets stable.

Hannibal waits for an hour and half for the man to finally calm down, giving no attention to the few cars that pass them slowly, faces inside peering at them in curiosity, looking at his watch only twice as he thinks about how late he will be for his seminar. The man looks exhausted when he is done, his breathing still broken by hiccoughs, as he stares at the ground before him. He accepts the water bottle when Hannibal puts it near his hand and drinks deeply from it. He rubs his face with his decidedly wet sleeves, for he had been rubbing his face on them and finally looks at Hannibal, who resisters the mesmerising colours of the man’s eyes.

“Thank you,” he croaks as he stares at Hannibal from his seat on the ground. 

“It is no problem. I am a doctor after all. You can call me Hannibal,” says Hannibal as he pulls on the man’s hand to stand him up. 

“Will,” the other man provides, before rubbing his face with the edges of his shirt again. Will has dark circles under his eyes, his nose looks red and runny and his eyes still looks so, so, sad that Hannibal has to fight with himself not to give the stranger a random hug. “Thank you for that, and I am really sorry about the car. If you give me your details, I will take care of everything,” Will promises Hannibal.

“It’s no problem about my car. But perhaps it would be better if you didn’t drive under such mental condition again. You were... are... clearly upset. Not only did you endanger yourself, but others too,” Hannibal admonishes Will mildly.

Will bites his lips, cracked in places and heaves another sigh again. He says, “Yes, I know, I just, I got some very bad news while in my car and I couldn’t stop driving, as if stopping will make it more real or something. I am still very sorry for any inconvenience I cause you. And of course I will pay for the cost of any repair."

Hannibal gave swift look at the clothes Will was wearing as well as the clunker of a car that Will was driving and looked back at the man’s face. There was intelligence there, laugh lines too that seemed to sag at the moment with sadness and something about his eyes, shimmery and wonderful, as if hinting at his remarkable soul itself, intrigued Hannibal enough to want to stay with him a bit longer. But then he checked the time and cursed.

Hannibal turned to Will and said, “I have to leave now as I am late for an appointment. However, this is my card and please do not hesitate to call me. We will talk car details then, over a coffee perhaps, if you were so inclined. It was nice meeting you Will, circumstances notwithstanding.”

Hannibal ran his hand over Will’s shoulder once again and stepped back, looking once at Will as he stood clutching his card in his hand by the car that now showed a busted front light. Hannibal gave a small wave and slid in his car, before speeding away so as to at least not miss out the seminar entirely. He kept looking in the rear view mirror till Will and his car disappeared around a bend. Will never moved from his spot so long as Hannibal watched.

Later that night, after the seminar had been concluded and he got to give his speech towards the end, Hannibal got a message from an unknown number that just said, 

_Thank you for today._

Hannibal replied back, _Glad I could be of help when you needed it_ and saved the number under Will, with a tiny heart at the end of the name.

**Author's Note:**

> So my laptop kinda broke and now i fixed it so i'm all back again woohoo. Unbetaed. Thank you a bunchmuch for reading. Please leave kudos and comments, it is always lovely to hear from you guys!


End file.
